Of Fate and Miracle : Kagerou
by Daughter of Vayu
Summary: Kagami had returned but with no memories of his life as Aomine's "Other-self". And here was Aomine, still longing for Kagami. Because sometimes, all the time they spent together flying so fast he could barely grasped it. This is a sequel of "Of Fate and Miracle". AoKaga, shounen-ai.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Finally, the sequel is here! It took me so long to write this, due to my study, and my computer infected by Malwarewhich erased all my documents, and a lot of other things happen. I'm not sure if I could update this as fast as before, but I'll try my best. I'm sorry if it wasn't as good as the first one, or if the pacing was all over the place, but I'll do my best! Don't forget to review, okay? Keep the flames away, because I'm an author with sensitive heart...**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, sequel (so you should read "Of Fate and Miracle" first to understand this...), some OOC-ness, bad grammar (feel free to correct me though)...**

**Disclaimer : The characters belong to their respective owner, I don't own nor make any profit from this. This is for entertainment only.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Of Fate and Miracle ~Kagerou~**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**"Space bound"**

* * *

"_And I'm so lost without you..."_

~Eminem "_Space Bound_"~

* * *

It had been months already. Seven days a week, four to five weeks a month, and Aomine Daiki couldn't help but notice the longing feeling in his heart as he stood to dump the garbage downstairs. When he opened the door, he would met the warm smile and those familiar dark red orbs looking up at him, along with the rough, yet angelic voice tinted with a drop of naivety you would thought impossible to find in an almost 190 cm, well build, muscular man. But it was Kagami Taiga, so one should be expected him to defy any logic.

And here it came, the usual morning greeting.

"Good morning, Aomine-san!"

Aomine would grunt and nod his head in recognition. He could never answer the greetings properly since he was too afraid he could not restraint himself from jumped up and devour the red head in front of him with hugs and kisses.

He didn't want to scare Kagami.

Not when he didn't remember who he was.

Sometimes, Aomine missed it when Kagami would call him 'Ahomine' instead of 'Aomine-san'. And Aomine had wanted to call him 'Bakagami' again…

Or maybe 'Taiga'…

He blushed slightly as he threw the garbage bag into the dumpster.

How would it felt when Kagami called him 'Daiki'?

Aomine went back upstairs, and Kagami was still stood in front of his door, with a sport magazine in his hands and he was reading something enthusiastically.

"Aomine-san… You played basketball in your high school, right?" out of the blue, Kagami asked him, making Aomine frozen on his spot. Aomine turned around and looked at the red head in front of him. Did he… Did he remember…?

"Do you…?" Aomine tried to voice his question, but his voice was caught in his throat. Was this real? This wasn't a dream…?

"A-ah…! Kanzaki-san said you were… kinda famous in high school…" Kagami said as his face turned slightly pink. "And… I saw you playing on the basketball court the other day… N-not that I stalked you or anything…"

Aomine felt a pang of disappointment when he heard Kagami's explanation. Who was he to kid himself? Himuro had told him about the result of bringing Kagami back. Aomine knew, there was nothing he could do now. The familiar smile, familiar face, familiar scent… And yet, he never thought it would hurt this much loving someone who might not remember you.

"Do you… by any chance also played basketball?" Aomine asked carefully. Because basketball was the only thing that would connect them. Because he met Kagami through basketball. He would make Kagami fall in love with him again through basketball, just like before…

"Ah… Not really. Though many people wondered why since I got the built and height for it. I want to try it someday though," Kagami said with a smile. "But I enjoyed watching the games."

Ah… So this was it? It was the same Kagami, but at the same time, he was not entirely Kagami. They had lost the connection, but Aomine knew he would not give up. He knew something like this would happen. Kagami was still Kagami, and no matter what, Aomine would always love him. No matter what.

* * *

_Aomine saw the same red sky. Ah… How long since the last time he saw this familiar red in the middle of an empty basketball court? He was lying down, facing the sky and the cold breeze that slowly caressing his face in the familiar touch. Aomine closed his eyes and waited until the familiar red head joined him. He felt his hand in his, emitting warmth that ran through his body, putting Aomine in a comfortable zone._

"_It's been awhile, Ahomine…" the Kagami next to him said as he softly squeezed Aomine's hand. "I'm glad you finally found me."_

"_I am too…"_

_All his yearning… Yearning for a touch from the person he loved… It took everything from Aomine to control himself. He missed his basketball idiot… His other-self… He missed the one-on-one every weekend, he missed the friendly touch, and he missed the occasional "Ahomine!" that came out of the red head's mouth. The red head next to him scooted over until his head touched Aomine's shoulder._

"_Isn't this like a never ending torture for you, Ahomine? Why do you want to endure it?" asked the red head. "Why don't you just end it?"_

_Aomine didn't answer. The twilight sky looked so vast and out of his reach._

"_Ahomine, say something…"_

_Silence._

_Only the sound of cold breeze whistling through the fallen leaves._

"_How long will you endure it? How long until you're tired of all of this?"_

_Aomine still didn't answer, he knew this moment will shatter as soon as he opened his mouth._

"_Say something, Daiki…"_

_Aomine squeezed his hand back._

"_Will you stay…?" Aomine finally asked._

_The red head smiled as he planted a soft kiss on Aomine's cheek and smiled._

"_For you… Always…"_

* * *

It was different from what Himuro had said to him when the Observer asked him if he loved Kagami. Himuro told him he would only hurt Kagami for wanting him back and didn't love him. Aomine wasn't sure he was prepared for this. Who was being cruel now? Loving someone so close yet so far. Aomine knew it was his price to pay, wanting something he couldn't have, defying fate like this; it was his torture to endure.

Aomine knew it, and yet it still hurt.

Kagami still smiled brightly as before, and yet he couldn't remember him.

This was his price to pay for choosing his own fate and destiny. His and his alone.

But for now, it was enough, loving someone like this. Every morning, he would open his apartment door and greeted by that same voice and smile. The greetings he still couldn't reply properly because it took everything in him to not just hug him and kissed those lips right there and then. It took every fiber in his body to stop him from shaking those shoulders, making him remember. Aomine took a deep breath as he opened his apartment door.

"Ah, good morning, Aomine-san!"

Damn that stupid smile.

Aomine could feel his heart beating faster. He had to endure it.

_Isn't this like a never ending torture for you, Ahomine? _

"G-good morning…" Aomine mumbled.

Aomine watched as those beautiful crimson orbs widened and the smile got brighter before it turned into a soft chuckle.

"It's the first time you answer my greeting properly, Aomine-san. I can't help but feel happy."

"S-say… Do you still want to try it? Basketball…?" Aomine asked, trying to control his feeling and expression. Kagami looked very happy right now.

"Of course! Will you teach me?" the red head asked excitedly.

_Why do you want to endure it?_

"I won't ask if I wouldn't, would I?" Aomine said. How much he wanted Kagami right now… To touch him, to kiss him…

_Why do you want to endure it?_

Kagami smiled as he caught the orange ball Aomine threw at him.

_Because for you, it's worth it._

* * *

**A/N : Short... I know... And I'm not sure if this was lived up to its predecessor, but I'll do my best! Please leave a review since it can boost up my mood to write! Thank you for reading~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Oh, look... another update! Here's the second chapter of "Of Fate and Miracle ~Kagerou~". Hope you guys like it and feel free to review~ And sorry for bad grammar, point it out, I'll fix it for you.**

* * *

**Of Fate and Miracle ~Kagerou~**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**"Hourglass"**

* * *

"_I try to picture me without you but I can't…"_

~Fall Out Boy "_Immortals"_~

* * *

Aomine didn't know how right it looked and how much he missed the scene of a certain red head standing in the middle of basketball court, ball in hand and face filled with concentration. He watched as Kagami released the ball, watched arched beautifully in the air before it made a swift motion through the basket. Kagami's eyes brightened at this.

"Did you see that, Aomine-san?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah, yeah…" Aomine said as he rubbed the back of his head. Aomine never considered himself as a good teacher (though he had teached Kuroko how to shoot at one point), but he knew, deep down inside, it was still the same Kagami. It didn't took him long to pick up basketball once again, though he might not be on par with Aomine yet. Well, it did take him three years to finally defeat Aomine in their weekly one-on-one. "Wanna try one-on-one?" Aomine asked.

"Bring it on!" Kagami said excitedly.

Aomine smirked as he let Kagami put on offense first. Aomine didn't bother to hold himself. He was always facing Kagami full-force, and there was no need to change it. It took less than ten seconds for Aomine to take the ball and started his own attack. The match ended in such a short time, 10 to 0 in Aomine's favor.

"Next time! I'll beat you next time!" Kagami yelled as he wiped the sweat from his face. Aomine smirked as he played with the ball. Kagami was still Kagami, and yet, Aomine kept holding himself. No matter how much he wanted to ruffle that red mane and told him to keep practicing, Aomine restrained himself from too much physical contact. He wasn't sure if Kagami was that close to him yet.

"We better stop here now. I have basketball practice in the uni this afternoon," said Aomine. "You also have afternoon class, right?"

"Ah, right. Thanks for teaching me, Aomine-san!"

They walked to their building before retreating to their respective room. Aomine took a quick shower before he grabbed his sport bag and head downstairs. He came home late that day, and yet, he wasn't that surprised to see tightly sealed plastic box filled with karaage and a note on top of it.

**Enjoy this, Aomine-san.**

**~K.T**

Even though he already had dinner in Maji Burger, Aomine ate the karaage happily.

* * *

Days went on, Aomine was kept busy with his study and basketball since he played for the university team, aiming for JLB. Yet, every morning he still met Kagami in front of his apartment door, exchanging short words, and in the weekend, if Aomine wasn't busy with his basketball practice, he would have one-on-one with Kagami. It wasn't as intense as before, Aomine realized it, and yet, as long as he was in the court with the red head and the orange ball passing between them, it was fine for Aomine. Kagami was still Kagami; passionate, good spirited, and never gave up no matter how many times Aomine kicked his ass.

And the occasional dinner sometimes appeared in front of his apartment door, inside sealed plastic container with a short note pasted on top of it. Aomine always smiled when he read the notes. Secretly he put them in a drawer in his bedroom, hoping that one day, the word "Aomine-san" will change into "Ahomine" or maybe (and he prayed for it) "Daiki".

It was Saturday when Aomine prepared to go for his one-on-one with Kagami when a knock came to his door. Aomine got up to open the door, hoping to see the red head in his t-shirt ready to play, but instead he was greeted by light blue hair and pale skin of Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tetsu, what are you doing here?" Aomine asked.

"Hello, Aomine-kun, I'm here to visit you," Kuroko said calmly as he showed a bag of teriyaki burger and vanilla shake.

Aomine sighed as he let Kuroko into his apartment.

"Are you going somewhere, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked when he saw Aomine was holding his basketball shoes and the ball.

"Well, I was going to the court to play one-on-one with Kagami," said Aomine.

Kuroko looked up at Aomine. "Is Kagami-kun…?" he asked, sounded really hopeful.

"No. I teach him basketball," Aomine said as he unwrapped the burger and started to eat it like usual. He wondered if Kagami still ate tons of cheese burger like he used to.

"Oh…" Kuroko sighed, looking slightly disappointed. He might not remember everything, but from what Aomine had told him and deep inside, he knew Kagami was an important person in his life, just as much as in Aomine's life. Kuroko just hoped he could remember it all, not just the name "Kagami-kun" and the streak of crimson. "How does he play?" _Is he as good as the "Kagami-kun"?_ Left unsaid in the question.

"Well, he's still amateur," Aomine said calmly.

Kuroko nodded. "You seemed to be really calm about this, Aomine-kun," Kuroko said.

"What do you want me to do? Throw a tantrum? Shook him until he realized who he was?" Aomine chuckled. "You know I can't do that, Tetsu."

Kuroko sighed and smiled as he patted Aomine's hair gently. "Aomine-kun is all grown up now," Kuroko said. "It's almost creepy."

"Shut up, Tetsu!" Aomine smiled fondly at his best friend. It was Kagami who had fixed their relationship, after the Winter Cup in their first year; Kagami pushed him to hangout again with Kuroko and the other Generation of Miracles. Even if he complained, Aomine kept going along with Kagami.

Aomine and Kuroko talked for awhile until they heard the front door opened slowly and a voice called out for Aomine.

"Aomine-san…?" it was Kagami. Aomine smiled. Well, who else?

"Get in, Kagami!" Aomine called from the living room. He heard Kagami mumbled 'sorry for the intrusion' and walked into the living room.

"Are we going to play today?" Kagami asked slowly.

"Oh, yeah… Sure. Wait, meet my friend here, Kuroko Tetsuya. Tetsu, this is Kagami Taiga," Aomine introduced both of them to each other. Kagami jumped in shock when he saw the pale blue haired guy sitting with Aomine, as if he was popping out of nowhere.

Kuroko looked up at Kagami and smiled at the taller red head. "Nice to meet you, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said politely.

"Uhm… nice to meet you too," Kagami said Kuroko.

_It's not "want". We "will" become number 1!_

"Huh?" Kuroko looked up at Kagami in confusion. "Did you just say something, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"I said… 'Nice to meet you'… Is something wrong?" Kagami asked back, feeling just as confused as Kuroko.

"Is that so? Then it must be my imagination," Kuroko nodded slowly. He kept looking at Kagami curiously. He was sure he heard it. Aomine also threw a confused look at Kuroko.

"Uhm… I'm not interrupting anything, right?" Kagami asked slowly, looking at Kuroko and Aomine.

"No, no… Just two old friends chatting up," Aomine stood up. "Oi, Tetsu, want to come to watch us?" Aomine asked. He grabbed the plastic bag where his burgers were and dusted his pants casually.

"Sure," Kuroko nodded and followed Aomine and Kagami towards the court outside the apartment complex.

They practiced for hours. Kagami and Aomine was going on their one-on-one, and from the look of it, Kuroko knew Kagami wasn't as skilled as Aomine. He made rookie mistakes, but Kuroko knew that Kagami just learnt to play basketball, so it was understandable. But the red head didn't give up so easily kept challenging Aomine no matter how many times he had been beaten.

"Oi, Tetsu, come here and play with Kagami," Aomine called Kuroko after his and Kagami's fifth round of one-on-one.

"Wait! I'm not done with you, Aomine-san!" Kagami protested.

Kuroko had got up from his seat and took the position, guarding Kagami who was dribbling the ball. Kagami sighed as he focused into the one-on-one with Kuroko. He charged forward whenever he saw a chance and dunking the ball into the ring. He blinked slowly and looked at Kuroko. This time, Kuroko was on offensive, but Kagami stopped him easily and scored a point once again.

"Oi, oi, Tetsu! Why are you going easy on him?!" Aomine shouted from the side of the court.

"Kagami-kun is better than I expected," Kuroko said to Aomine. "And you know I'm suck at one-on-one, Aomine-kun…"

"Come on, I know you can do better than that!" Aomine yelled again.

Kuroko sighed as he looked up at Kagami. "Here we go, Kagami-kun."

Kuroko drove the ball, charging forward, but before Kagami could stop him, the pale haired boy had disappeared from his sight. The next thing Kagami knew the ring clang loudly when Kuroko shot and failed miserably.

"Huh…? Va… Vanishing Drive…" Kagami whispered in awe.

"Tetsu! Shoot properly!" Aomine shouted at Kuroko.

"It's been awhile since I play, Aomine-kun," Kuroko frowned. He looked up at Kagami and smiled. "Yes, it's called Vanishing Drive, Kagami-kun. How do you know that?" Kuroko asked.

"I don't… just… the name seemed suitable," Kagami said. He grinned in excitement. "Come at me again, Kuroko!" Kagami felt pumped up facing stronger opponent.

"Here we go, Kagami-kun."

* * *

_It was the familiar red sky, and the familiar red head on the empty basketball court. He had his back turned at him, dribbling the ball on the concrete. The rhythm sounded like music to Aomine's ears. He had heard the thumping so many times, it had become so familiar, even when he closed his eyes, and he knew who was playing._

_The breeze was always cold here._

_The thumping of the ball increased its tempo, and Aomine could hear the sounds of the shoes grazing the court and jump… the ring rattled, ball swishing through the basket. The red head turned to Aomine and grinned._

"_Hello, Ahomine," the Kagami in front of him grinned._

_Aomine stepped closer to the red head, and without saying anything, he pulled Kagami into a tight hug, burying his face in the crook of Kagami's neck, inhaling his scent. He smelled like sweats, but Aomine could scent a familiar scent that just screamed the red head name. He knew it so well from the many times he borrowed Kagami's clothes before._

"_I miss you," Aomine whispered._

_Kagami smiled guiltily as he looked at Aomine, lifting his face so they could see eye-to-eye. "You already have me."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too, Ahomine."_

"_Come back to me."_

"_I'm already here, Daiki. Told you I'll stay by your side," Kagami said softly. He leant closer, letting their lips brushing against each other in feathery kiss. Aomine closed his eyes, savoring the moment._

It hurts, Bakagami.

"_I'm sorry," Kagami whispered gently._

Idiot.

"_I'm sorry, Daiki._"

Come back to me.

"_I am."_

* * *

Aomine opened his eyes, facing back the reality. His stomach growled in hunger. He looked at the clock, it was 11 p.m. He was tired after playing basketball with Kuroko and Kagami. Kuroko wasn't going easy on Kagami, and Aomine could see the red head improving. Even from their one-on-one Aomine knew it already. Maybe Kagami Taiga was a fast learner when it came to basketball.

Or maybe there was another reason.

Aomine looked at his phone and realized he got two messages. One from Kuroko saying he would come again another time, and another one from Kagami. Aomine opened the message and smiled fondly.

"_I cooked chicken teriyaki, but you seemed to be sleeping. I left some on your door. Feel free to take it, Aomine-san_."

Aomine yawned and got up from his bed, went to front door and took in the plastic bag with a sealed container in it. The chicken teriyaki was already cold, so Aomine re-heated it in his microwave. He waited, drinking some water while still feeling lost in his mind.

_I'm already here, Daiki._

Liar. The apartment was empty. It left a gaping hole in Aomine's life, a gaping hole that, no matter how much he tried wouldn't easily closed. Aomine looked down at his hands. He could barely remember the warmth seeping through his skin. He missed the touch. He wanted the kiss. He wanted to hear "Ahomine!" came from the red head's mouth.

The microwave beeped and Aomine took out his chicken teriyaki, sat on the empty table and looked at the spacious room around him.

_Cold._

"Itadakimasu," Aomine mumbled. Because Kagami always scolded him for not saying that before he ate his food.

_I'm sorry Daiki._

Aomine ate the food slowly. Even the taste gave him nostalgic feeling. It was Kagami's cooking.

_I'm sorry._

Aomine sighed as he leaned against the table tiredly. "Damn it, Bakagami… just come back to me."

_I am._

The room was cold, and Aomine could barely felt any warmth.

* * *

**A/N : Done~ Please, review? XD**


End file.
